Second-Story Work
Second-Story Work is the third chapter of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Plot This chapter is the continuation of where chapter two left off. It features a teenage Nathan Drake, and is set at the Museo Marítimo “Maritime Museum” of Cartagena, Republic of Colombia, as well as the rooftops in the local vicinity. Nathan decides to sneak in to the El Pirata Francis Drake “The Pirate Francis Drake” exhibit in the museum looking for Francis Drake's Ring, this time at night, with the key for the display case that he pilfered from Sully. Navigating across rooftops, he sneaks into the room where the display case storing the ring is located, as well as another mysterious artifact. Nate takes both, but Katherine Marlowe and Victor Sullivan, accompanied by agents discover him. Nate is forced to surrender the artifact, but refuses to surrender the ring, which causes Katherine to attack him. Sullivan intervenes, and Nate takes the opportunity to flee, first out of the museum, and then over the rooftops. A number of agents pursue him, and several shoot at him, prompting Sullivan to come to his aid. After a furious chase, Nate is cornered by one of Marlowe's agents. He picks up a fallen gun, but hesitates to shoot. Whether he would have or not is unclear, but he doesn't have to: Sullivan shoots the agent down, and he and Nate escape. Later on, at a tavern, Sullivan offers Nate a plate of food. Nate hesitates at first, but changes his mind; he is obviously hungry. However, he remains quite distrustful, believing that his newfound acquaintance wants something from him. Sullivan asks Nate about the ring and the artifact, and Nate explains that the ring is a family treasure, and he was simply taking it back. He further explains that Francis Drake took far longer than he should have to navigate the West Indies, suggesting that he was on some sort of secret mission in the interim, which could involve massive amounts of missing treasure. The artifact in the museum was a decoding device of some sort, which would provide necessary information on how to find it, and the ring serves as the key. Since Drake has the key and Marlowe is in possession of the decoder, they have reached a stalemate, for the time being. Nate still has doubts about Sullivan and asks again exactly what he wants from him. Sullivan explains that he sees great potential in the boy, but he still has a lot to learn. He offers Nate the chance to stick with him, and learn a few things. Nate insists that he's doing fine on his own, but they both know that's not true. Victor offers his hand again, saying that his friends call him Sully. Nathan, finally deciding to trust him, shakes hands and gives his name as well, and a decades-long friendship begins. Walkthrough I. Jump to the rope to reach the rooftop on the opposite side of the street, then follow the route to reach an open window and reenter the Museo Maritimo. An alternative route involves using a detour to collect Treasure #10 from the balcony below. Once through the window, collect Treasures #11 and #12, then press triangle when you reach the display case in the center of the room. II. The next section is an intense chase sequence as Nate attempts to evade capture. There are numerous checkpoints, so it's of no real consequence should you fail. Start by tearing up the stairs, then climb up and jump through an opening in the door. At the top of the next set of stairs, break through the door and tap square rapidly to shake the henchman off as Nate squeezes through the gap beside the gate. III. Run along the rooftop, then veer to the right; use the wooden ramp to gain sufficient height to leap over to the opposite balcony. IV. Run to the right, then quickly climb onto the low roof around the corner. Leap onto the balcony and retrace your steps on this upper level, then climb onto the rooftop. V. Leap over to the roof above a small balcony. The four platforms will crumble seconds after Nate lands on them; you have just enough time to land, line up the next jump, then leap before they plummet. On the fourth awning, climb onto the roof above. VI. Run directly ahead, then veer to the left and hop onto the extractor fan to jump over to the ledge. As Sully restrains the henchman, traverse slightly to the right, pull Nate up, run to the right and climb the area above. From here, make the huge leap to the next building. When Nate drops from the drainpipe, press X when the prompt appears to leap through the window below. VII. The game camera will make the route clear to you as you tear through the apartment building. When you reach a bedroom, tap X to hop over the bed, then again to vault the railing. Run to the right, climbing as required, then use the light fixture to swing to the glass skylight. Leap or run to get off this surface before the henchmen pursuing Nate land. Jump onto the next balcony, then vault the balustrade to the left. Notes *At the start of the mission, even though Drake looks at the higher window as a way to access the museum, you can actually enter by one of the doors on the balcony. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception